This invention relates to a method for effecting removal of hair and permanent impairment of future hair growth.
Many different types of devices have been used in an effort to permanently remove unwanted hair. Most of the more recently developed devices use high frequency electricity in an effort to destroy the papilla area at the base of the hair shaft.
One of the techniques in use for many years employs a needle which is to be inserted into the follicle adjacent the hair in an effort to reach the papilla area. High frequency electrical waves are then applied to the needle in an effort to destroy the hair producing papilla area. The more generally used type of such devices has a needle which is used in combination with a tweezer. These type of devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,405, 2,894,512, and 853,096. The drawback of these devices is that the insertion of the needle under the skin produces irritation and swelling, and burning of the tissues.
More recently, there has been general use of a hair removal device using an electrically charged tweezer which grips the hair a considerable distance from the skin and to which high frequency electrical waves are directly applied. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,888,927, 2,417,530, and 1,071,978. Since there is no requirement for insertion of a needle into the skin, soreness and irritation of tissue is eliminated. However, this type of device requires more time for hair removal, does not effectively kill hair regrowth capability, and in many cases has resulted in severe skin burns when the tweezer tip is brought too close to the skin surface.